


Shit Happens

by shashatrbl



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band), Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, First Meetings, Love, Lust, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 13:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashatrbl/pseuds/shashatrbl
Summary: Hi! This was my first fanfic/au of Dean. I made it three years ago and posted it on my Wattpad account. I almost forgot about it not until recently when I installed the app again. I decided to make some revisions. It was initially a Millic Clubbing au but changed it to Dean's since I realized that he's perfect for this character pairing. I also had a collection of Club Eskimo/Fanxy Child One Shot. I'll revise them and upload here soon. I'm not really good at writing smut but my imagination works a lot when it comes to smut lol I just have to work hard on putting them into words 😂😜





	Shit Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first fanfic/au of Dean. I made it three years ago and posted it on my Wattpad account. I almost forgot about it not until recently when I installed the app again. I decided to make some revisions. It was initially a Millic Clubbing au but changed it to Dean's since I realized that he's perfect for this character pairing. I also had a collection of Club Eskimo/Fanxy Child One Shot. I'll revise them and upload here soon. I'm not really good at writing smut but my imagination works a lot when it comes to smut lol I just have to work hard on putting them into words 😂😜

It’s burning Friday night and my friends keep on bothering me to go out and party with them. We usually go bar hopping on weekends and The Cakeshop is one of our usual hangouts but tonight, I don’t feel like being out and about with people. I’m trying to get all over these shit that I’m feeling now. 

It’s been three weeks since I broke up with my boyfriend, Jay and I’m still in the process of moving on. I’m not an emotional type of person and I suck at being sad and all gloomy but I just can’t get a hold of my emotions now. A growl escaped from my mouth while lying on the bed in a train of thoughts. 

He must have found a clown for a replacement. Someone gave him so much happiness that he couldn’t find in me? Happiness my ass! I was his girlfriend, not his clown. I suck in a deep breath out of frustration. 

Abruptly, my phone rings, I fished it out to check who’s calling, flashed an unknown number on the screen. I shook your head in wonder then pressed the answer button and pinned it on my right ear. 

”Hello (y/n) How are you doing? Coping up pretty well being single?” The person on the other line started with a teasing tone. Then I recognized who’s it upon his teasing remark. My face crunched, pissed.

What the heck is he doing?! Trying to provoke me? Didn’t he tell me not to bother him but he’ll bother me instead?! Fvck! He’s really playing with my emotions. He really loves teasing me and hurting me a lot huh?! Haven’t he had enough by just breaking up with me with his ever stupid reason?! He really wants to see me miserable and desperate, heck! Oh well I won’t be that gullible anymore! I wont allow him to ruin my life anymore!! I ranted in my thoughts. Then scoffed in response to him.

“May I know who is this please? And oh anyway, I’m not single” I chortled

”Not single??!!” the other line exclaims 

”Psh! I know you still love me, very much.. And you won’t be able to find a guy who is better than me” he stated arrogantly. 

My blood boils in anger and my brows twitch in annoyance with his cockiness. “Hahahahaha! What nonsense are you talking about? Don’t be so full of yourself as if you’re the only guy who’s left in this world. Psh! You? Better? Better my ass! You are no match to my current boyfriend. And you’re nothing but a piece of shit!” I blunted with scorn, I’m so sick and tired of his absurdity.

”So, Don’t you ever bother me from now on!” I added stressing out the words DON’T YOU EVER BOTHER ME. He hissed then before he could utter another word I abruptly ended the call. I suck in deep breaths. 

I decided to go out and hangout with my friends, staying at home isn’t helping me to get over with the fvcks Jay had given me. I met them at the entrance of the club, it’s unexpectedly very full tonight. My friend, reserved a VIP table for us, good thing we won’t be squeezing in with the crowd, I need a lot of space for myself because I plan to go all out tonight and that means I’m going to be drinking and dancing to my hearts content. This probably sound insane but yeah, this will be the only outlet for me to let out of my emotions, I hate crying and I never cry despite of the pain I feel. 

The Cakeshop has an event tonight, that explains why its packed with people. According to the MC, Club Eskimo will be having a set here. I’m into music and I listen to any genres, I know some of the members of that crew. Crush and Dean are very famous in the RnB and Hip-hop scene, I’m not a fan of them but I’ve been into their music. 

”Guess we’ll be seeing some artist here, huh?!” I said to Dabin, one of my friend. “Yes! That’s why Jini was so insistent on coming here tonight. She’s hoping to see Crush.” -Dabin

Four DJs from Club Eskimo had their sets done and it was lit. I had several drinks as well and its enough for me say I’m tipsy. Crush is now performing his song Oasis. Hearing it live makes me so hyped up and my girls joined me in our space and dance along to the song but it seems that we’re the only people who are dancing like crazy without holding our phones up. Everyone’s holding up their phones, taking videos and pictures of the artist while frantically squealing. I was like oh I didn’t come for this and y’all this is a club! Aren’t they supposed to be turning up? I wonder why and the weirdest thing is that while we’re dancing, some of the people are gawking at us as though were freaks. But we don’t give a fuck coz my girls and I are having fun.

Dean, Crush and Zico are currently performing Bermuda Triangle and my girls and are so pumped up to it. I’ve noticed that the DJ looks hot and as I was mentally admiring him. While I was busy admiring Colde my gaze slowly shifted to the guy next to him, Dean who’s hyping him. I focused my gaze on him while dancing and he caught my eyes, he smirked. I was taken aback. What was that smirk for? But I must admit that smirk made me feel things. Damn! I curse this bunch of ridiculously hot men. 

Being able to mingle and have fun with people without having a boyfriend acting up on you and constricting you from the things you want to do feels so liberating. I feel so renewed.

Jay had been a very possessive boyfriend. For the first months of being with him was pure bliss for me, he showered with so much love and attention and even financially indulge me with my every whim. However, as months went on, he became overly protective and possessive of me. I was basically caged in our relationship. I also found out that he was cheating on me and been sleeping around with random girls but I couldn’t do anything. I loved him so much that I stayed despite everything he had done to me.

I snapped out of my reverie when 3 guys from Club Eskimo approached us, they introduced themselves as Punchnello, Millic and Young Channel. This Punchnello boy is so small and cute. I’ve seen him perform earlier and I didn’t expect him to be this squishy cute up close because he was a dope rapper. His voice is so manly, though. Colde and Young Channel are a duo from Offonoff, this Colde guy is a hottie and they are really amazing DJs, their set was lit and chill. Colde is also a singer and his voice is so soothing, giving me chills all over. 

Colde charged towards me holding two bottles of beer then offered one to me and I gladly accepted it. 

”Hey, what’s your name?” Colde asked leaning over to my right ear.

”It’s (y/n)” I said while looking intently to his eyes. Damn he’s so good looking and tall.

”Ohh (y/n)” he cooed “what a sexy name for a sexy woman” he added while smiling sexily. 

I feel giddy inside, a sly smile creeps on my lips. Then Colde snakes his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. My inner goddess cheers.

Most of the Club Eskimo members joined us. Colde and I are talking about random things, basically flirting with each other. I greeted the guys and caught eyes with Dean and there he goes with his sexy smirk again. 

I excused myself and headed to the powder room. I look at my reflection in the mirror I look so red but still have my make up on fleek. After doing some touch ups, caking my red tipsy face with CC cream, I trod back to our table. 

As soon as I got out of the door, someone grabbed my wrist and yanks me to another direction. I tried to release from the tight grip and then a man spoke in a low grunt.

”hey babe, just chill~” I raise my gaze at him, damn it was Dean all along. I give him a questioning look and with that he speaks again and let go of my hand.

”Wanna have some drinks with me? Just the two of us babe” I was taken aback by his offer but I can’t deny the fact that I’m feeling giddy inside. 

”I can’t. I’m with my friends.” My friends would kill me if I leave the club without them. He cocks his head slightly to the side. 

”Is that so? Let’s drink with your friends then.” He then leads the way back while holding my hand. I may be a little tipsy now but I’m fully aware of what’s happening around me. I remind myself for the reasons why I came here.

I came here to let loose from all of those emotional shit I’ve been feeling these days and somewhat hoping that I would forget the major heartache that Jay had left in me. I don’t want to get a revenge on him or something, I just want to get rid all of the negative emotions and show to everyone especially to Jay that I’m better off even without him in my life. I don’t even need a man to make myself better. But this ridiculously hot guy, Dean is stirring up my emotions. I barely know him for fcks sake! 

When we arrived at our table Colde approached me right away while Dean stood at my right side. Colde threw him an edgy look then snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me to his body. Dean sniggers.

“Crush hyung, pass me that bottle of beer” once he got the beer he chugged it all down in one shot. The boys cheered and he got several bottles afterwards. I have had several drinks as well and the alcohol is slowly kicking in real hard. I feel all woozy. Colde told me he’s going to a have a set for a while so I nod my head in response. 

My friends and I joined Club Eskimo in the deck while offonoff are DJing. Swaying my body following to the rhythm of the music. Getting engrossed in the movements of my body. While feeling myself with everything, I suddenly felt someone hug me from behind. It’s Dean, dancing and grinding bodies with me. I was too absorbed in my own emotions to mind him and I just carried on without pulling out from him. 

Is it really getting hot in the club or is it just me feeling hot because of this ridiculously hot guy is with me? I abruptly faced him still not leaving any space between us. I raised my arms to wrap them around his neck. He pulled me even tighter making me feel his blatant hard on. My inner goddess is doing back flips and I bit my lip to resist the smile that is attempting to creep on my lips. 

Upon that, Dean suck in a breath and bit his lip, looking at me with those lustful eyes. I could feel my knees getting weak and I know that deep inside, I like him. I want him. He crashed his lips on mine, he bit my lower lip asking for an entrance and I willfully allowed him. He slid in his playful tongue exploring everywhere. I suck his tongue and I earned a soft moan from that. He pressed my body to his even tighter. He’s getting even harder every second. 

He pulls out from the kiss then attacks my neck with light wet kisses he moves to my right ear and licks it. I let out a moan. 

He purrs on my ear, “YOU.ME.CAR.NOW”. I can sense the strong urge from his tone.

”Car?” I asked in disbelief 

”I can’t take this any longer. I can’t wait for 30 more minutes to go to my apartment just to get in to your pants. I want you know.” -Dean “SO, YOU.ME.CAR.NOW!” he added then dragged me out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! Thank you for reading this! There might be some grammatical errors so please bear with it since English isn't my first language. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Please show some love and support to Club Eskimo (though they are inactive atm), Fanxy Child and you.will.knovv~ They are really a bunch of amazing people and they make amazing music as well~
> 
> Much love, Shasha <3


End file.
